ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren Stevens
Darren "The Dream" Stevens (Born Daniel Stevens, October 24, 1979) is an American Professional Wrestler currently working exclusively for OCW. Stevens is known as a huge name in OCW and has been referred to as "the most feared man on the MSN wrestling circuit". This reputation comes from having won nearly every title there is in OCW and accomplishing more than any other superstar on the roster, male or female. Early Life Born in Toronto, Canada, Darren became a wrestling fan very early in life, having watched the very first Wrestlemania at the tender age of 5. Little is known about Stevens' early life mostly because of his lack of interest in re-telling the story. It is not known if he has any siblings or what kind of relationship he had with his parents. What we do know is that he graduated from Vaughan High School in 1997 with scholarships to a plethora of United States and Canadian colleges for his renown wrestling ability. Hailed as the next Alexander Medved, Darren still turned them all down to pursue a life of professional wrestling. He was once quoted as saying, "I wanted more than freestyle wrestling could offer, there was more fame and more money in professional wrestling, that's how I made my choice. I wanted to be the next Hulk Hogan." Professional Wrestling Darren quickly began training to be a professional wrestler, and under the tutelage of Rick Michaels he managed to breeze right through it. Rick Michaels has been known to praise Darren as his favorite student, "He seemed to know every hold, and every maneuver before I even taught it to him. He was a real prodigy right from the get-go." Darren soon found success in small companies such as TWE, BCE, PWA and an apperance at Stampede Wrestling (it's rumored that his massive ego and backstage antics were what caused him to be released by the company after only his second appearance.) It's wasn't until Darren started wrestling in British Columbia that he got a call from Rick telling him about a company on the rise called OCW. Phoenix Championship Wrestling Before Darren would join OCW he decided to try his hand at a small company located in London, England. Soon after joining Darren began to tear through the PCW roster, defeating every opponent put in front of him. At his first PCW pay-per-view, "Darkness Falls 3" he defeated ten other superstars in a hardcore gauntlet. Among those defeated were former W2K and current PWT Heavyweight champion David Van Dam and Darren's soon-to-be nemesis, Kevin Sane. Darren went on to win a tournament held within the company appropriately named, "The Future of PCW 2005" proving that he was indeed the future. However in early January of 2006 Darren's relationship with PCW hit a rough patch, he found it tiring flying from OCW's headquarters to the London, England arena each and every week. Often Darren was found exhausted and became notorious for showing up late to PCW shows and sleeping before and after his matches backstage, this made him the scorn of PCW management. Things reached a boiling point when Darren was screwed out of the PCW Scorpion champion at the "Dead on Arrival" pay-per-view and then screwed out of the PCW World Championship at the "Murderfest" pay-per-view. PCW owner Brian Commers is quoted at "Murderfest" as saying, "Well you see Darren, for months now, you have been saying that PCW management has done everything in their power to hold you down, when the truth is in fact the opposite. Since your arrival here, you have been given an ample amount of opportunities, you just haven’t been able to make the most of those chances. Until now that is. Because for once Darren you are actually right, PCW management has screwed you over. There was no way that you were going to become the PCW World Champion tonight." After a heated exchange backstage with management Darren quickly resigned from the company which soon after became defunct. Saying that he would never return to a company that twice robbed him of what was rightfully his, he was on to greener pastures. Online Championship Wrestling Darren's debut in OCW came in November of 2005, although he received little fanfare upon his arrival he was quickly targeted by then Women's champion Candice Bellington for his bad attitude. After his first victory against Stone Cold Steven Austin and Icy, OCW owner Justin Klein decided to take Darren under his wing, recruiting him to the Players Club. A group comprised of the hottest new members OCW had, former members of the Players Club include Ryan Payne, TJ Ursu, Anthony Howard, Bryan York, The Coach, Trish Stratus-Payne, and Owen Stevenson. The Players Club proved to be a breeding ground for greatness as three of it's members went on to win the Undisputed championship and Trish went on to have the longest ever reign as women's champion, Darren also won the "Rookie of the Year" award at OCW's first annual Slammy awards. Under Justin's guidance Darren learned the ins and outs of OCW, quickly earning the scorn of his fellow co-workers, not only for his arrogant attitude backstage but his ability to take advantage of his friendship with Justin. To this day Darren continues to face accusations of kissing Justin Klein's ass, but still maintains that he has never once used his relathinship with the boss to his advantage. He claims that those who bring up his friendship with Justin use it simply as a scapegoat and that they are infact jealous of his abilities. After Ryan Payne's betrayal the Players Club disbanded but definitely left their mark on OCW, hailed as the greatest stable the company has ever had, Darren has been credited with carrying the group on occasion. During the Players Club's reign Darren had won the Hardcore title at "Snowbrawl", the Intercontinental title on an episode of Mayhem, the tag team championships at the "Violentimes Day" pay-per-view and the Undisputed title on an episode of Mayhem. An interesting note is that Darren has never lost a title due to defeat, both the Intercontinental and Undisputed titles have been stripped of him by Big Tony and he was forced to vacate the Tag Team titles after his partner, Ryan Payne, walked out on the company (Many speculate this was due to fact that Darren would soon challenge Ryan for his Undisputed championship). Darren also lost possession of the Hardcore Championship when be beat Kevin Sane in a match where the stipulation would have the winner obtain the Intercontinental championshop and the loser take the Hardcore championship. At OCW's biggest event of the year, "Immortality" Darren was beaten by Kevin Sane for the undisputed title after Kevin used shady backstage tactics to get Darren off his game. This led to some real-life backstage heat between Kevin and Darren, Darren left OCW for a short time after "Immortality" to regain his composure. Kevin soon left the company after the failure of OCW:R and rumors of Darren's return to OCW, Darren has since challenged Kevin to a match to determine who the better of the two men really is but received no reply from Kevin. Kevin Sane is regarded by many to be the worst Undisputed champion in OCW history and the two men haven't talked face-to-face since "Immortality". Darren has since tried two more times to regain the Undisputed title but has been unsuccessful due to a number of unfortunate circumstances surrounding those respective matches. Darren will attempt one more time to finally win the belt back when he challenges current champion Shawn Clarke on an episode of OCW's Mayhem. In 2006 Darren was the first superstar inducted into the OCW Hall of Fame by best friend Justin Klein. The following is a transcript of what was read at the induction ceremony: "As OCW's stock rose, so did wrestler's interest in the company. In late November 2005, superstars were literally pouring into the company. However, few found success amongst the cut-throat competition found in OCW. Darren Stevens is one of those few. He debuted with little fanfare or little anticipation. Doubted by the OCW elite, Darren's potential was not lost on Justin Klein as he quickly befriended him and snatched him up as the final member of the Players Club. And the rest.. is history. Darren's egocentric attitude, and his willingness to take advantage of being the boss' golden boy, made him the target of both envy and scorn. Despite his lack of popularity in the lockerroom, no man has been feared as much as the self proclaimed "Dream." Darren first turned heads by winning the WoodPile Brawl for the Hardcore Championship at Snowbrawl. He would rise to greater heights throughout early 2006 during his legendary feud with Hektik. Stevens was also the first double champion as he managed to win the tag team title with partner Ryan Payne while holding onto the Hardcore Championship. As 2006 progressed, Darren would eventually capture both the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Championship. At the time of the Hall of Fame ceremony, Darren had 15 wins in his record - more so than anyone in OCW history." Personal Life Darren's personal life is marred with one night stands with too many women to count. He can usually found around town with the flavour of the week hanging off his arm. Darren's only serious relationship was with Alicia Payne, which ended abruptly with Darren giving her the "Painkiller" in the center of the ring. This came after her brother Ryan walked out of the company and Darren thought of Alicia as being untrustworthy because of that. Darren was quoted once in an article as saying, "Marriage?! MARRIAGE?! Are you nuts? I've got too many honeys orbiting around me to restrict myself to only one. I might pick up a blond 20 year old when I'm old and grey but until then I don't see a serious relathinship in my future. Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Dream Street'(Vertabreaker) *Spiral Tap *Head in the clouds (Stylin' DDT) *Face Wash Championships and Accomplishments *OCW Undisputed Champion *OCW Intercontinental Champion *OCW Tag Team Champion *OCW Hardcore Champion *Rookie of the Year (Slammy Awards) *2006 OCW Hall of Fame Inductee *Winner of the OCW "Hottest Body" contest External Links Online Championship Wrestling Category:OCW Champions Stevens Darren Stevens Darren Stevens Darren Stevens Darren